The invention relates to an electrical connection arrangement between at least one flat conductor or conductor portion and a cable, the flat conductor or conductor portion leading to a pane, optionally laminated pane, and electric or electronic components situated there, and the cable being an integral part of an external connection, wherein the flat conductor or conductor portion is further formed on a carrier film, optionally polyimide film, and having an encapsulation as a plastic injection overmolding at least in the area of the electric contacting point of cable and flat conductor or conductor portion, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Electrical line connections according to the features of the preamble of claim 1 are part of the state of the art. Such line connections include, for instance, a transition from a flat strip connector to an electric cable. Such line connections are used, for example, in laminated panes which are employed in vehicles. Laminated panes are composed of two rigid glass panes and an adhesive film or adhesive layer bonding them adhesively. Electrical components, e.g. in the form of antenna conductors, heating conductors or the like may be introduced into such laminated panes. The line connections mentioned above are necessary for connecting these electrical components.
Regarding the connection of the interior space of the panes' composite construction to the exterior space, flat cables may be used, which are composed of a carrier film having a metallic coating. Such a laminate of two or more layers is sufficiently thin so as to be able to be inserted into the composite's interspace.
As to the external connection, such flat cables are usually connected, optionally soldered to the actual electrical connecting cable.
The joint is now required to be protected from humidity and other climatic influences so that safe operation of the connected electrical components can ensue.
In this respect, an electrical line connection having a cross-sectional transition as well as a method for producing such a connection is already known from EP 1 619 759 B1.
According to the teaching as per EP 1 619 759 B1 a statement was made that usual plastic protective bodies even with different configuration in shape and material do not enable the joint to be sufficiently protected when soldering. For this reason, the proceeding was to surround the actual electrical solder joint with a softer insulating and sealing compound. This also led to problems, in particular at higher temperature loads.
Furthermore, the teaching according to EP 1 619 759 B1 shows the option to cover or enclose only a small area in relation to the total width of the flat cable with a permanently elastic insulating compound. After the application of this preferably transparent insulating compound in a first process step, sufficient sealing against the ingress of liquid and moisture should be created excluding the occurrence of short-circuits and corrosion damage. Nevertheless, it was necessary to realize the protective body due to the mechanical and thermal loads during the second processing and also with respect to installing a corresponding pane including connecting elements in a vehicle body, since the insulating compound alone is not or only poorly resistant to mechanical or thermal load.
Correspondingly, the protective body is manufactured in a second step of the process by injecting a suitable plastic material at or around the connection area and the previously applied insulating compound. In the final state, the insulating compound is thus completely embedded within the protective body so that the risk of leakage is minimized. The outer contour of the insulating compound thus forms a common body or boundary surface with the protective body situated above.
In other words, the insulating and sealing compound to be applied having permanently elastic properties constitutes a pre-casting which is necessary to seal the connection's solder joint. This pre-casting forms a better cross-linking with the film-laminate arrangement and can ensure the desired protection of the solder joint even in alternating climatic loads. Since the pre-casting, however, is not suitable for use at higher temperatures a final casting needs to be injected around the latter so that the actual protective body is generated.
The skilled person will readily appreciate that the forming of a pre-casting for forming a permanently elastic insulating and sealing layer followed by a second casting for obtaining the protective body involves higher expenditures both in terms of material cost and in manufacturing which have to be avoided as far as possible.
From the aforementioned, it is therefore an object of the invention to propose an improved electrical connection arrangement and associated manufacturing method adapted to contact a flat conductor or conductor portion and a cable, the flat conductor or conductor portion leading to a pane, optionally laminated pane, and electric or electronic components situated there. The created connection arrangement should withstand all thermal and mechanical loads arising during subsequent machining and processing steps and guarantee an interference-free contact connection during later use, e.g. in a vehicle, and namely independent of thermal and/or climatic influences related to the respective conditions of use of the vehicle.